


I Want You

by JDs_TightieWhities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gay, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mild Smut, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: You could say Jug’s a masochist, but if he enjoys the pain, then Bret’s just as much of a sadist.Because he loves seeing Jug suffer.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Want You

Bret loved inflicting pain on Jughead Jones. He loved watching the way his breathing would speed up and how his eyes would crunch and crinkle around the edges in silent hatred so much it made him want to cry. You could even say he loved him, in his own twisted way. 

However, most of the time he hated that he would act horrible to Jughead. But once Bret saw his reaction, he couldn’t help but love it and forget how wrong it was. He wanted to do it again. Just keep being mean to Jughead so that he could get those perfectly amazing reactions that never failed to make him happy with himself. Jug was everything he’d ever wanted. Sweet, caring, passionate, and loving, even if he never exhibited those feelings with Bret. He would exclude Bret from whatever niceties he was feeling, and Bret loved hated it. He felt like it was Jugheads way of getting back at him for hurting him earlier on, and Bret wondered what would happen if he were to hurt him in other ways. If he were to hurt him without his words and with his actions instead … 

Would Jughead cry out in pain, then smile in pleasure? Or would he break down in tears, only to beg for more? 

How far would Bret be willing to go to hurt Jughead, just to get the reactions he wanted? 

He wanted to find out, so on one of his particularly spiteful days, he approached Jughead after class. 

He could see the boy tense in preparation for whatever Bret was about to say, but at the same time he leaned towards him, as if he couldn’t wait for what was coming. 

Bret smiled. 

Then smirked. 

He had Jughead wrapped around his finger… he wondered if he should say something else to make Jughead angry. Because would what he’s actually about to say really make Jughead mad? Would it be satisfying? Bret hoped so. 

He placed one hand on Jughead's shoulder, bending into him. 

“I know you want me.” 

Then he smirked and walked away, leaving Jughead in his dust to decipher whatever the hell just came out of his mouth. Bret couldn’t wait till he did. 

-

Jughead was attracted to Bret. It wasn’t an obvious thing. At least, he didn’t think so, but nevertheless, he was undoubtedly lured into Bret’s undeniable attractiveness. The way Bret pushed him around, used his words to break down his walls then shove him down further just turned him on. 

God that was dirty. 

So when Bret approached jughead after class one day and whispered in his ear,   
“I know you want me”, jughead knew he couldn’t resist.

He didn’t know how on earth Bret “knew”, but maybe he was bluffing. Maybe he didn’t know, and just wanted a reaction out of Jug. Whatever the reason he said those words, Jughead didn’t care. Because it was true. He did want Bret. 

-

Bret couldn’t help thinking about what he had said to Jughead for the rest of the day. He had acted confident in the moment, trying not to look at Jugs reaction, but on his way out the door he had turned around. Jughead was being uncharacteristically silent. 

What he saw he definitely wasn’t prepared for. 

Maybe Bret was hoping for a rise out of Jughead. An “In your dreams Bret” or something like that, but he didn’t get it. 

All he got was a pale face and a pursed set of lips. 

He felt surprised and struck in wonder at this new reaction, but he kept up his smirking facade and walked back to their shared room with questions swirling around his mind. 

What did that pale face mean? 

Did Jughead actually find him attractive?   
Would he ever do something with him?  
Did he actually want him? 

Bret didn’t know, but he was determined to find out. 

-

By the end of the day, Jughead was tired. He’d almost completely forgotten Bret’s words after the seminar, but once he stepped into their room he remembered it all. 

Bret’s smug smile, his big hands on Jugheads shoulders, his twinkling green eyes. And, most of all, his evil intent. 

It was horrible, but that malicious way Bret antagonized Jughead had him sweating, but in a good way. 

It made his mind short circuit, and his heart pound impossibly fast. 

Bret was mean, but it never got to Jughead in the way he intended to. 

It didn’t make him mad, or angry at Bret, but instead lustful and hungry for his harmful words. 

You could say Jug’s a masochist, but if he enjoys the pain, then Bret’s just as much of a sadist. 

Because he loves seeing Jug suffer.

-

When Jughead entered their room that evening, Bret was sitting at his desk, doing homework. His pencil scratched over sheets of paper, and he was completely immersed in the concepts. Jughead stood for a moment at the door, watching him. 

A minute or two later, Bret glanced up. 

“I know I’m handsome, Forsythe, but you don’t have to stare like a creep,” he said with a calm disposition, keeping his composure. Jughead blushed lightly and entered the room. He set his things down on his bed, and turned to his desk to finish his homework. But when he turned around, Bret was beside him, arms folded across his chest. 

“Stop teasing me Forsythe.”

“W-what? Bret, I’m not, I-i don’t know what you’re talking about,” jughead tried to grasp onto any higher ground he had. But it was useless. 

“I know you heard me earlier. You want me. Admit it.” 

Now Bret was leaning in further to Jughead, thrusting his arms onto the desk behind him, effectively pinning him in place. Jughead gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing attractively. Bret stared at it lustfully, ignoring the urge to move his hands to Jughead’s neck and squeeze lightly. In other words, he was feeling kinky and wanted to choke Jughead out. 

Bret looked back to Jug, hearing him let out a small breath. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to admit something. Anything. 

“N-no. Bret I don’t like you…” he mumbled, looking down. His gaze unfortunately landed on both their crotches, the tents poking at each other hungrily. 

“But you’re attracted to me.” Bret finished for him. Without waiting for Jughead to affirm his statement, Bret leaned in swiftly and crashed their lips together. He easily dominated Jughead and moved his hands to grip his hips in a firm grip that was sure to leave bruises. He sucked and bit at Jughead’s lower lip, getting the exact reaction he wanted. A small whimper escaped Jughead. 

Bret pulled away, steeling his face with anger, when really, he was feeling even more eager to continue kissing jughead. But he couldn’t let that weakness show. He couldn’t show Jughead how soft his mind was becoming, he was mean. He was a bad person. He needed to show that to Jughead. So he backed away slowly, silently admiring Jugheads panting, red face, and raked his eyes over his body. His shirt was disheveled and his hair was even worse, so Bret ticked his tongue in faux annoyance. 

“Jesus Forsythe. You really don’t know how to keep up appearances, huh? I bet you love looking all messed up and dirty. You are so dirty Forsythe, sometimes I can’t believe it.” 

Jughead was nodding along now, shamefully averting his eyes from Bret’s tall form. 

“Y’know, dirty boys like you should get punished. What do you think Forsythe?” Bret hummed, encouraging a response from the other boy, who was still standing next to the desk. Bret stepped forward menacingly, and saw Jughead shift uncomfortably. 

“Y-yes Bret.” He muttered, and that was all the consent Bret needed. He was across the room in an instant, grabbing Jugheads hands and pinning them against the wall. The back of his desk must be digging into his side, but Bret didn’t seem to care. He attacked Jugheads neck with his lips, leaving him a moaning mess. 

“Now, now Forsythe. What did I say about the moaning? Seriously, that has got to stop. I need you to be quiet for me. Can you do that?” Bret managed to get out, slightly out of breath. Jughead nodded in response. 

So Bret moved again to kiss his neck, moving slowly down to his collarbone, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He paused and lifted Jugheads shirt over his chest, leaving the shorter boy shirtless. Jughead was shaking, trying to hold himself up against the desk. Suddenly, he let out a gasp as Bret hit a particularly soft spot, and Bret immediately stopped his work. 

“Now that, Forsythe, is something I’ll really have to punish you for. Bend over.” 

Jughead looked at him in feigned shock, and shook his head no. But Bret only scowled harder, and Jughead relented helplessly. 

Bret’s big, calloused hands slowly unbuttoned Jugheads jeans, slipping them down his pale legs and tossing them across the room. Next he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jugheads boxers and slowly inched them down his bootay. Jughead was now completely naked, and his dick sprang free and both their breaths hitched. Jughead was whimpering into the charged air, the cold on his parts almost too much. Bret smiled slyly at his pain. It was soon to be a lot more. 

He placed one hand on Jugheads thin waist, drawing the other back in the air. Quickly he brought his hand down on Jughead’s pale ass cheeks, reddening them with his hand print. Jughead let out a yelp, then what appeared to be a moan, but Bret couldn’t tell through his own euphoria. All he could focus on was Jugheads screams as he brought his hand down thrice more, he almost couldn’t bring himself to stop. Because those cries jughead was making were cause by him, he brought jughead pain, and nothing could feel better. It came to Bret’s realization that even if he was only trying to please himself, he was inadvertently pleasing jughead as well. But those screams only made him harder and he couldn’t wait to take his own pants off and take Jughead completely. So for now he would settle for this. For making Jughead writhe under his hand, flushed with his backside bright red, shaking with exhaustion, but still hard as a rock against the desk. He would definitely settle for this.


End file.
